Pit of DEATH!
by GloomyDay13
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are stuck in a hole filling with water because Naruto has a sick sence of Humor. Like me AND HINATA SPEAKS RANDOM I.M! Sasuke is very OOC and Naruto almost kills Kiba. RUN KIBA RUN!


Sasuke: She don't own.

Lee: Yes its true.

Naruto: So please don't wine

Me: or try to sue! –claps- My first story… Shot and sweet!

Naruto: We're so proud! Little Gloomy is growing up so fast!

Everyone: -sweat drops- Did you take your meds, dude?

Pit of DEATH…right?

How? How on this green earth did the great and powerful Sasuke Uchiha, get stuck in this hole? And with a pink haired girl? Ok, "girl" isn't the right word. But she isn't quite a "women" yet. She kept her hair short, but still insisted to wear her head band on her head.

So how did these two get stuck in this fine hole? Naruto thought it would be funny to dump them both in a deep hole and fill it with water and cover the top with chakra. Also, Sakura was fun to watch when she was mad and Sasuke went all evil, so he needs this new lesson. Sasuke was stuck, knee deep, in water and Sakura was unconscious on his back.

((A/N: Why was she like that? Come on, like Sakura would let Naruto put her in anything with her more than childhood crush? Naruto knocked her out first! How? … I don't know. And this is after Sasuke comes back but he is still in the butt bow outfit. XD))

Naruto was busy laughing his head off, which Sasuke wished would really happen. The water was filling the hole fast, but Naruto didn't notice this. Instead, he noticed a pale eyed girl with a pink face chasing Kiba. Kiba had what looked like Hinata's jacket in his mouth. Then it clicked.

"K-Kiba! G-Give it back!" Hinata wore her black shirt and her dark blue pants. Naruto fought a blush at how tight her shirt was. Her (now long) hair looked messy and her voice seemed strained.

"Hey! Kiba! What are you doing with Hinata's clothes? Pervert!" Naruto yelled. He ran after the dog/boy and tackled him. Sasuke rubbed his poor ears. Why was he so LOUD? On his back, Sakura stirred. She opened her eyes and saw white and felt very warm, despite the fact cold water was getting up to her neck.

Startled, she pushed back. She saw that on warm white thing, there was a raven colored spiky mess. She blinked a few times until it turned, showing blood red eyes.

"About time you woke up. Now, can you swim? My arms are getting tiered." Sakura felt her heart miss a beat. Sasuke was holding her on his back and one of his hands was holding her up by… she blushed.

"Yeah I can swim fine! How 'bout you?" She tried to wiggle free from his grip. Her blush almost rivaled Hinata's. However, Sasuke would not let her go. Instead, he threw her into the air and caught her bridal style. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Not from Sasuke, but from being thrown into the air.

"I don't have to swim. I wonder… Can you hold my breath?" Sakura gave a confused look at the smirking teen. Before she could ask, water rushed over her head. Opening her eyes under water, she saw a blurred image of Sasuke's handsome face. Maybe it was the icy water in her eyes, or maybe Sasuke was insane. Hell, maybe both, but Sasuke's fuzzy head seemed to come closer. Then, faster than you can blink, Sasuke claimed Sakura's mouth. She let out a small 'eep' in surprise and Sasuke took that opportunity to explore.

((A/N: Ok I know! Ruining the moment and all blah blah blah… but I need to point out that Sasuke DOES like Sakura, and Sakura DOES like him))

Mean while….

"N-Naruto! K-K-Kiba! S-Stop fighting p-p-pointlessly!" Hinata tried to break the two teens up but they were still fighting hard.

"It's not pointless, Hinata. We're fighting over something precious to us. And I'm NOT letting Kiba take it away!" Naruto punched Kiba in the stomach, making him cough up blood.

"Dude! All I did was take her jacket! Chill!" Kiba said, spitting out a little blood in the process. Naruto's eyes were red and his fangs showed. ((A/N: OMG NARUTO!! CHILL OUT IT'S JUST A JACKET!!))

"NEVER touch Hinata," he growled. Hinata blushed at how protective he was being. _Wait, he said it was a fight about something precious…and he was trying to protect me…O-Oh! _Hinata laughed out loud. Kiba was curled up in his little Emo Corner with Shino and Gaara. Naruto hugged Hinata's waist protectively.

"Naruto…is…hugging me…OMFG!" she fainted. ((A/N: XD I had to add some humor to this…or this would be very…VERY boring))

BACK TO THE MAIN EVENT!!

((A/N: Ah, they are still kissing…But they ARE human! BREATH PEOPLE BREATH!!DX))

Sasuke pulled back and cupped her chin. She was turning a lovely shade of purple. Wait… Aw damn it! He punched the side of the hole and water rushed out, allowing them to breathe again. Sasuke can hold his breath for a VERY long time…Sakura gasped for air and Sasuke just smirked at the damage he did to the hole.

"YOU COULD DO THAT THE WHOLE TIME?!" Sakura screamed at him. He winced. She was right….But she didn't need to know that.

"Maybe," he said simply.

AH HAH!! FINISHED!! I wish I could make this longer but…ah hell I'll make a PART TWO! Dun dun dunnnnn. Now obey the little purple button and ReViEw!!


End file.
